


How to Propose Without Admitting That You're Gay

by howelleheir



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Humor, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Microfic, Rumlow's Fragile Masculinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howelleheir/pseuds/howelleheir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brock definitely isn't proposing to Jack. He just found a ring at the mall he thought Jack would like. And had it engraved with his initials.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Propose Without Admitting That You're Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr (mostlyhydratrash). I reserve the right to continue this in similarly tiny chunks.

Brock sets his bags down on the floor and throws the little black box onto Jack’s coffee table in a way that he hopes looks nonchalant.

“The fuck is that?” Jack asks, barely looking up from his report.

Brock shrugs, digging through the shopping bags and not meeting Jack’s eye. “Saw it at the mall. Thought you’d like it.”

Warily, Jack puts his laptop to the side and reaches for the box. Leather, square, rounded corners. He opens it, and inside, there is a plain, wide, gold ring. He doesn’t say anything, just stares, eyebrows raised, at Brock, who is very interested in cutting the tags out of his new t-shirts with a pocket knife.

Brock glances up for a split second, just long enough to take in Jack’s challenging expression, and mumbles, “If you don’t want it, I’ll take it back.”

Jack pulls the ring from the box and inspects it. “You can’t take it back, dickweed,” he says, running a finger over the tiny “JR” on the inside of the band. “It’s engraved.”

“It came like that.”

Jack snorts, placing the ring back in the box and shutting it. “Sure it did. Cocksucker.”

Mercifully, he lets the issue drop after that.


End file.
